Night of the Demons
by Shennya
Summary: Modern AU. Bilbo's life changes completely when a strange symbol appears on his skin, a brand that will condemn him to see the horrors that lurk in the dark. And he discovers that the world is not exactly what he thought and that unfortunately, his fate is linked to two destinies, among which will be forced to choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the darkest night

When demons rise up again

The rupture will come.

The ancestral grudge between the two Kings

It will disappear or will be renew

And destruction will fall over the world,

The darkness will consume and devour.

But hope will come before the end,

Signal appears, the brand

That will restore the union or will completely destroyed,

That will the weakness and strength of the Kings.

And the war will cry for blood,

But the darkness will not end

If the two Kings don't join forces

And just the hope that will end the conflict,

The fate depends on a heart so smooth ...

And the black sea will come

If hope fades

Because the force of the Guardians will break

And the pain will consume the Kings

And the demons will rise again...

Gandalf sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair. It had taken a while to find that book of ancient prophecies and now that he had it in his hands and after spending hours reading, he could not figure it out correctly. He felt he was missing something but he did not know what exactly. Again, he stared at the yellowed and worn leaf before him. Carefully he put his fingers on that strange symbol that was drawing under the prophecy; it looked like two intertwined spirals. He was quite sure that symbol must be marked on the object that prophecy mentions, but until now had no idea what it could be. The text was quite clear on what it was referring to the last battle, Gandalf knew that was going to happen and he was sure that moment was coming dangerously. He had spoken several times with Thranduil and Thorin, because he knew it was necessary for them to join forces to protect the world. However, the two kings were very stubborn and the rancor they had for each other seemed not easy to eradicate. Moreover, at that moment the demons were weak and they relied too much, they did not believe in his words when he told them that soon the demons will regain their strength and will attack them.

Gandalf sighed again. It was so important for him to find that object that would achieve unite the two kings, although he was aware that the text also hinted that could put them against each other forever. The wizard did not understand how an object might do that. Would it be a jewel or a precious metal, perhaps? Maybe something that might arouse the greed of kings? However, he expected that if that first came into his hands, he would know how to use it and don't cause more damage...

* * *

Bilbo woke up breathing hard and his heart beating so fast that he was believed that it would come out of his chest. He felt a little calmer when he realized that he was in his apartment. He turned his head to his right and could see, through the window of his room, the rain falling. He rose with difficulty from the bed, his body was too weak, his legs trembled and his head throbbed painfully. With some difficulty he went to the bathroom and once in front the mirror, he wet his face.

But he made the mistake of closing the eyes for a long time and images assaulted him mercilessly; he remembered the terrible screams and the blood, his own voice broken...

Bilbo covered his face with his hands and let the tears escape from his eyes. He hated that nightmare; he did not even have any idea why he had it, or why it so often tormented him. He could not even remember completely, the only thing that was certain was the nightmare left him without energy and with much pain. It had been years since he didn't have it, however, in recent weeks it had been on his mind constantly. And he did not know what to do to stop it.

He took two pain pills and went to bed, when he realized that his neck was burning. Startled, he turned his head to look in the mirror but he could not see anything. Desperate, he took another mirror of the drawers and put it near his neck. And the surprise came over him and he was about to do to drop the mirror. There, under his neck, it had appeared a strange symbol, a black ink tattoo, perfectly marked on his skin.

Bilbo shook his head. No, it could not be true, he never had a tattoo and, what was more disturbing, he was sure that the day before he didn't have it. He tried to take it off, rubbing hard with his hands, but all that he did was increase the pain he was suffering, as it was burning like a fresh wound. Nor could it be possible that suddenly appear, no, it was illogical.

He collapsed on the floor and leaned against the door of his bathroom, breathing hard. Maybe it was another nightmare ... or maybe he was going mad.

He stood there, on the floor, until the storm was over. He wanted his family to be with him, but it was impossible, years ago they had died and left him all alone.

* * *

In the lobby of an old house, two men argued. The one who seemed more old had short but completely white beard and long hair, with a dark sweater but elegant and long pants that looked gray cashmere; he seemed really desperate with the other. Although, if someone would see through the glass of the window to them, he would think that the older would be crazy to upset the other man. First, he was a bit taller than him and certainly, under all that black clothes he wore, he looked much stronger. His hair was completely dark and long, with some gray that appealed only provoke more attention. Also he had a short but thick beard, along with his hair, made his blue eyes stand out more in the lines of his face.

"Why are you so stubborn, Thorin?" Gandalf snorted "If I say you have to form an alliance with Thranduil is because something really dangerous going to happen. And we can not stop it if you two don't join your forces!

"The orcs are not strong" Thorin said, crossing his arms "They haven't had power in years."

Gandalf snorted.

"But you know that not only are orcs, there are other kinds of demons. In addition, they will regain their strength. The prophecies say that."

"We don't need the help of any child of the Sun!" growled Thorin "Our ancestors faced demons alone and we will continue doing the same."

Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"No matter if they belong to the lineage of the Moon or the Sun!" he exclaimed, frowning "All of you are Guardians."

"It's better for all be separate" Thorin insisted.

"Listen, Thorin. I will do a meeting in the next five days and I'll invite the sons of the Sun"

The blue-eyed man growled.

"You can't do meetings in my house without my permission!" he exclaimed, annoyed.

"It is necessary, I have something important to say to both of you" said Gandalf "and if you want to know it you'd have to accept my terms."

Thorin opened his mouth to protest again, but a wizard's glare made him press his lips again.

"Okay, but let them come into my house does not make them my allies."

* * *

All that made Bilbo feel better was the tattoo had stopped hurting. However, he still did not know how that ended up on his skin. At the restaurant where he worked, there was no problem with it, even his friends liked it, so he had to play along and pretend that he did it voluntarily. But when someone asked him a question about the place where he had gone, he invent anything to change the subject.

To be honest, even though that event had been extraordinary, preferred to avoid thoughts about magic or fate, so even though he felt that tattoo was related with events that had happened, he preferred to think that it was a coincidence. Despite it seemed as if his life had changed since that night.

Days later he had been close to be assaulted by a man with a knife, but he was defended by two young men that made the man flee. Maybe now he was a little more susceptible to imagine things, but those young men were moving faster than normal people and even he thought they were stronger. The way they took the knife to the man was very quick, even they didn't give him time to react.

"Are you okay?" the youngest asked. His hair was brown and he had just the start of a beard. The other, however, was blond and had a beard in which you could see two braids.

"Yes, thank you."

"My name is Kili and this is my brother, Fili."

"I am Bilbo Baggins."

And since then, they became his friends. In fact, he was quite comfortable with them. They were nice and made him smile constantly.

However, they were not the only people who he knew that week. The strange thing was that those meetings were given only when he was in danger. However, he was someone who didn't like to think of the destination.

He was going to be late to the restaurant, so he was running through the streets, without looking at anything or anyone, when suddenly he felt someone pushing him hard. And suddenly, he found himself in the middle of the street; he heard a screech of tires skidding on the pavement. Bilbo turned his head and caught a glimpse of a blue car that was about to crush him, however, when he thought he was going to die, a strong hand grabbed his arm and he was taken out of the way.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks" Bilbo said. The young man who was in front was taller than him, he could say the same height as Fili and Kili but he looked different. He hasd a long blond hair and his blue eyes staring at him. Then he smiled.

"It's good to know it"

The young man, whose name was Legolas, insisted on accompanying him to the place where he worked. He didn't know why, but Bilbo had the feeling that he wanted to make sure that does not happen to him anything wrong during the remainder of the way. But anyway, he enjoyed the company.

* * *

"Kili, please!" Fili said, little worried. They were in the living room, Gandalf had gone to talk to his uncle (the wizard was doing that more often, especially after they had agreed meeting with the sons of the Sun), however, he had left some old books in the sofa and went out into the garden to discuss something with Thorin without them listen. And that absence Kili had used to take the books.

"Quiet, Fili, I just want to see them. I don't think he'd bother for that" Kili said.

But they both knew that if Gandalf discovered them doing that he would be very upset, the wizards were very jealous of their stuff, especially if, like those books, containing important predictions about the future. But Fili and Kili had no idea about it.

"Look at this, Fili!" said his brother, suddenly. He had stopped at one of the pages "It looks like the tattoo Bilbo have on his neck."

Fili, unable to control his curiosity, bowed his head and had to admit that that symbol was exactly like the tattoo of his friend. Although that must be a coincidence, because Bilbo had no connection with that, he was just a mortal.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching; quickly, Kili dropped the book on the couch and both walked away from there, pretending to have come to the lobby.

"Fili, Kili" Thorin said, making his nephews put rigid "Tell the others that I'm going out and I'll come back at night."

The two young men nodded.

Gandalf bade farewell to Thorin, who grunted a response, that they were not able to hear, and he walked away. The wizard approached the sofa and watched it for a moment before direct them a stern look.

"What was exactly you two saw in my book?"

Kili grimaced, he could not believe that Gandalf had realized.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me what have you read."

"I didn't read anything, I swear! I just saw a symbol that reminded me a friend's tattoo...

Fili hit him in the ribs, but it was too late. Gandalf's expression had changed, the anger faded from his face and was replaced by a great interest and concern. He approached Kili.

"What did you say?"

"Please don't tell Uncle that we have a mortal friend!" begged Kili.

"He doesn't like the mortals" Fili added.

"It is not that he doesn't like them... but that doesn't matter now. Kili, you have to tell me exactly where you saw this symbol. Are you sure that a mortal have it?

Kili nodded.

"Yes, it's very similar."

Gandalf rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He was sure that the prophecy spoke of an object ... but perhaps Thorin's nephews were confused, could be a mistake. However, he could not tell, he would have to see it for himself.

"Could you take me with him?"

Fili nodded.

"Yes, he works in a restaurant, not far from here."

"But don't tell Thorin, please!" insisted Kili "He would kill us!"

"He doesn't want you to suffer. It's not that he has anything against mortals" said Gandalf.

"Why would we suffer? What does Bilbo have in this?" Fili questioned, confused.

"He is mortal and they deteriorate over time until they die. To love a mortal is dangerous. Because they can die but their memories never fade."

"Bilbo is our friend" Kili said. His expression had darkened a bit, but seemed firm in his decision.

"And we will not leave him" Fili added.

Gandalf smiled.

"Besides ... he is very young" Kili insisted, little sad" and he will not die soon."

* * *

Bilbo rolled his eyes when he saw Fred's eyebrows move in his direction. Since Legolas had accompanied him to the restaurant, he didn't let him in peace.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"How many times I have to tell you? No!" Bilbo cried in despair.

"But you like him..."

"He is just my friend! In addition, I don't know him very well...

"So what?"

Bilbo snorted and put two cups of chocolate on tray and two bowls with French bread, eggs and bacon.

"Let me work."

Finally managed to get rid of him and leave the breakfast on the table. Bilbo tried to stay awake; he had had another nightmare last night, so had not been able to rest a lot.

Fortunately, the sound of the door distracted him. Before he fully rotated, a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Bilbo, you don't know how much I wanted to see you again"

"Legolas" he said, smiling.

"How are you?"

That question, which often serves as an introduction only, on that occasion, from Legolas's lips, seemed really important.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't sleep" he said and passed one of his thumbs through the dark shadows under his eyes were "Why?"

Bilbo shuddered, remembering the nightmare scenes.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry" he said.

* * *

"What does a son of the Sun here?" Kili protested, watching Legolas, sitting at a table in the background.

"Please, don't follow your Uncle's example" said Gandalf. He was expecting them to tell him who mortal had the symbol, when his eyes fell on Bilbo. And he knew it was him because, although he was a mortal, had something that set him apart from others, though he could not say what exactly.

He approached Legolas with what appeared to be a cup of tea and placed before him. The son of the Sun said something and Bilbo laughed in response.

"Come on, we will sit next to him."

Gandalf started walking, ignoring the protests of princes behind him.

"Fili, Kili!" Bilbo smiled at them.

"Bilbo, we want to introduce a good friend of our family: Gandalf" Fili said.

The wizard saw the mortal gave him a kind look and extended a hand to him. Gandalf shook it happily.

Bilbo turned his head toward the brothers again and the wizard used the situation to act.

"What's that you got there, is a tattoo?" he asked as if he were surprised and somewhat curious at the same time "Can I see it?"

"Of course" said Bilbo but he looked a little nervous. He turned over and Gandalf could clearly see the two intertwined spirals... No doubt, even he didn't need to see the book to compare the symbols, they were equal.

"When did it appear?

As expected, Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment he saw the fear in his face.

"I meant when you got it?" he said later. The truth was that he had not liked make him suffer, but had to be sure that the symbol had appeared alone and he had confirmed it by his expression.

"Three weeks ago, approximately."

"Thank you. It's just curiosity. Follies of an old, you know" he smiled, hiding his concern. It was a living being and not an object as he had thought, it was even more complicated everything. Finally, he sat next to Legolas, Fili and Kili, reluctantly, sat in front of them. And Legolas, though he liked to see Gandalf he wasn't very pleased with the presence of the other two.

Bilbo wanted to give them the menu, but Gandalf shook his head.

"Only black coffee, for the three" he said, ignoring the gestures of Fili and Kili.

"Okay, I'll be back" Bilbo replied and walked away from them.

The wizard seized the moment and took the book. Legolas leaned forward, interested.

"It's like Bilbo's tattoo" said the son of the Sun

"Yes" Gandalf nodded.

"What does it mean?" asked Kili.

"It means that I was wrong."

Legolas shifted in his seat.

"What's going on, Gandalf? Why Bilbo has the same symbol that this ancient book?"

Fili and Kili leaned forward, seemed quite interested in what the wizard had to say. But Gandalf could not tell them everything, not yet, first he had to be sure.

"You can't say anything about this to your father, Legolas, nor say you to Thorin. You have to promise"

After a few minutes, the three princes accepted.

"The predictions say that demons regain their former power" he began quietly "so we must gather all our strength to fight them. And I think in this coming war, Bilbo will play an important role to eradicate them again."

"But he is a mortal" Fili said.

"He is different" said the wizard.

"So that explains why..."

"What?" Gandalf asked, turning back to Legolas. But it seemed that he did not plan to say it out loud, because he shook his head "When did you meet him?"

"Two and a half weeks ago" said Legolas.

"What about you?"

"Nearly three weeks."

Gandalf sighed, trying to make sense of it all. Now he had to find a way to Bilbo meet the two Kings. But he couldn't assure how they would react. He thought take him the meeting so he could observe how the situation would unfold, however, if something happen ... How could he take back the control the situation?

He had to think of something soon, before the demons get strong again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bilbo still thought about his dreams, he had the feeling they were trying to tell him something. But he would not listen to his intuition, refused to believe that his life was now marked, that he couldn't do anything to change the course of things. He hated think that the destiny exist.

Bilbo sighed too tired to continue tormenting himself, so he preferred to concentrate on his work. Unfortunately for him, that day his friends had decided to leave him alone and go to a party, so it was his turn to close the restaurant. It was late, the night had finished covering the whole sky and the streets were empty.

He hated it. Lately the night disturbed him, darkness does not seem so safe since the nightmares plagued him every day, they don't giving him rest. So he sat around as fast as he could and took the keys to close. However, before he do it, went back inside and pulled out an old metal tube they had in the back of the kitchen. He felt a little safer after that.

He started walking, trying to make it slow and easy, many times he had walked this way and did not understand why at the moment he felt so nervous. The wind caressed his hair and Bilbo could not help but shudder, suddenly, his feet moved faster.

And he clearly heard a cry that emerged from the depths of an alley. A female voice was pleading for help. Trembling and thinking he was a complete fool, approached the place where the cry came. He clung to the metal tube and held it to his body, hoping that would serve to protect himself.

However, nothing could prepare him for that, what he saw in the alley was more than he could bear. A woman was lying on the floor, trying to get rid of the horrible creature that attacked her. It was something Bilbo had never seen: his body was robust and his face looked deformed, his skin was gray and the growls emerging from his lips only made it more obvious that he wasn't a human. And the strangest thing was that the woman tried to defend herself, but did not seem to know where they came the attacks.

Bilbo wondered if she was blind. But he didn't waste time on it, as he had to act quickly, without thinking. He ran toward the creature and hit him in the head with all his might. He fell back and she was able to stand. However, she didn't looked very well, her neck and arms were covered with blood, as if the monster had bitten her savagely.

"Run!" Bilbo shouted. And the strangest thing was that the girl could see him. She nodded like a robot and ran.

However, when Bilbo thought it was over, he felt rough fingers clung to his ankle. Helplessly, he fell to the ground and the tube in his hands rolled away from him.

"Damn rat! Look what you've done!" cried him. And Bilbo was quite surprised to hear him speak. His voice was raspy and looked terribly angry.

"He's too small for a rat, he is a mouse perhaps" said another, emerging from the shadows.

Bilbo tried to move, but the monster was holding him tightly. From his twisted mouth a few drops of blood trickled. Bilbo thought they did not belong to him. He licked his lips.

"This damn thing made my food run away!" he growled.

"Never mind, his blood smells better than hers" said the other, outlining what looked like a smile. Maybe we can get more energy from him."

Without looking away from them, Bilbo tried to reach the tube in the dark, but his fingers only touched the cold and wet ground.

"You're right" he said, breathing deeply "his scent is delicious."

Finally Bilbo managed to close his fingers around the cold metal.

And the creature leaned toward him, his mouth open, but Bilbo took the tube and placed in front of him to see how the monster was hurt for it. The metal went through his throat and out off his head. The creature's body fell on him and when Bilbo thought he would be trapped, his body began to transform into a fine powder and gray which was vanished into the air.

The other grunted and grabbed the only thing that could serve him as a weapon and threw it away. Bilbo could never take it again. He tried to get back, crawling as fast as he could. However, all that he did was that his back collided with a cold wall. He tried to rise, but the creature hit him in the arm and held him on the ground. Bilbo, knowing he could not save himself, so he drew his knees to his chest and tried to think of his family and that he would be with them again.

Then, before the creature could bend down and end his life, a sharp blade cut off his head with a movement. And he vanished in seconds, just like the other.

"Damn orcs" growled a deep voice.

Bilbo was so scared that he did not dare to raise his head, all he could see were black boots. He covered his face and began to tremble, everything was so fast and so irrational that a part of him wanted to think it was just another of his nightmares. But the pain in his arm told him that it wasn't.

Through his hands, he could still see some things, and he realized who had destroyed the other monster was a human. And also he could see that he was leaning over him. Bilbo shivered and snuggled closer to the wall.

Then he felt warm fingers stroked his hair.

"I will not hurt you."

And, this time, the deep voice filled him completely and Bilbo, even though he knew it was crazy, felt safer.

He dared to remove his hands from his face. And the first thing he saw was two fascinating blue eyes. Bilbo could not help but be drawn. Then the hand that had stroked his hair fell over and touched his neck, just where was the symbol that had changed his life.

And something amazing happened. Bilbo felt a pleasant sensation of warmth that went through him completely and, for the first time he felt complete. And, apparently, was not the only one who had felt something; he saw the man flinch.

Suddenly, the man's nose touched his, their faces were very close. Bilbo believed, for a moment, he would be lost in the blue of his eyes. It was like he was falling.

"Who are you?" he asked, feeling his cheeks blushed.

"My name is Thorin."

Then Bilbo realized that he was in the middle of an alley, with someone he hardly knew. He had to go home. He turned away from him and tried to get up, but was a little dizzy and he couldn't. Thorin's arms surrounded him.

"I can take you" he suggested. Bilbo wanted to refuse his offer, but he realized that his hands were on his shoulders, clutching his jacket. It was as if his body was reluctant to leave him.

Finally he nodded, knowing it was crazy, but his sight began to darken faint anytime. Thorin him up with surprising ease and held him to his body. Bilbo leaned his head on his chest.

He quickly lost consciousness.

Gandalf had reached Thorin's house hoping to find him, however, his nephews told him that he had got out. He was desperate because he was not sure what would happen if Bilbo went to the meeting the next day. It lacked only a few hours to begin to the sons of the Sun arrive and still was not sure what he would do. He planned to talk them about the symbol in the book but he would not give them all the information. Also, still not sure he interpreted it correctly, after all, he already been wrong once.

He was walking in the room, his arms on his back, when a noise alerted him, however when he reached the lobby realized that it was only Thorin. And then when he came closer, he realized he had something in his arms.

"Bilbo!" he could not help exclaiming.

Thorin, who had not noticed him, turned his head to see him.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is ..."

But soon Fili and Kili arrived and when they saw Bilbo could not help but make a face of concern and approach them, both said his name. Thorin scowled at them.

"What happened?" Kili asked, desperate "Is he okay?"

"He was attacked by orcs" Thorin said, "but he is not hurt. You were right, Gandalf, they are getting stronger."

"We can take care of him" Kili said, spreading his arms, "give him to me."

But a strange glow appeared in Thorin's eyes, he stepped back and walked away from his nephew. Gandalf thought he saw him pressing Bilbo against his body.

"I don't need help" he said brusquely, "I'll take him to my room. He needs to rest."

Thorin went upstairs; however, neither the wizard nor his nephews seemed willing to wait, so we followed him to reach a corridor leading to a dark room filled with all kinds of weapons, which almost no one could enter. Thorin ignored them completely and he gently placed Bilbo on his bed, he covered him with the sheets and looked at him for a moment. Fili, Kili and Gandalf had remained on the threshold; however, none of them go unnoticed Thorin's face softened a little.

Suddenly Bilbo shifted in the bed and awoke, terribly frightened. His eyes looked at every corner of the room and found nothing familiar, his panic increased.

Fili and Kili tried to approach him, but with a movement Gandalf's stick had appeared in his hand and he blocked their way.

"But Gandalf, he is very scared, he needs us..."

The wizard shook his head.

Bilbo tried to see something in the dark, but his fear kept him from seeing things clearly. Thorin took his face in his hands.

"It's all right, you're safe," he said.

"Where am I?" asked Bilbo.

"In my room."

"I want to go home," he said, trying to breathe easy.

Thorin smiled and stroked his hair.

"I can't let you go now, it's dangerous. But tomorrow you can go... if that's what you want."

Bilbo nodded.

"Everything that happened tonight... was true?

"I'm afraid so," said Thorin.

Bilbo sat back and closed his eyes again. It did not take long to him to get back to sleep. Thorin ran a hand through his hair and headed for the door. He closed it behind him.

Fili and Kili tried to hide the surprise on their faces. They still couldn't believe what had just happened. They had never seen his uncle behave with such kindness and patience with anyone.

The only one who did not seem surprised was Gandalf, they saw him smile.

Thorin covered his face with one hand, looked tired and confused.

"A mortal" he muttered, "a fragile and vulnerable mortal. Why?"

"Bilbo is our friend!" Fili cried, believing that words were for his brother and himself.

"We can't let him" Kili added.

Thorin looked at them a few moments.

"When did you meet him?"

His nephew answered the question and also told him the full story of when they had seen Bilbo for the first time.

"Why did not you told me?" Thorin asked, crossing his arms.

"We didn't want you to forbid us to be with him" Fili said.

Thorin sighed and looked at the door, as if he could see through it to Bilbo.

Gandalf decided it was time to intervene and asked Fili and Kili to leave, reluctantly, they obeyed.

"In a few hours will arrive the sons of the Sun" said Gandalf.

Thorin grimaced, he had completely forgotten.

"I want you to let Bilbo be present at the meeting."

"What? No! Why would you want that?"

Gandalf rolled his eyes and showed him the symbol in the book.

"Because Bilbo has this symbol on the neck, which means he will be important for us in the coming war..."

Thorin looked furious.

"He can't participate in this fight. He is a mortal! I will not let you to risk him..."

Suddenly he stopped, realizing what he had said. He closed his eyes.

"Sorry, Gandalf, I don't know that happens to me, I think I'm going crazy."

"It's important that you do what I say, Thorin."

But the king shook his head, Gandalf wanted to hit him over the head with his cane.

"No, it's better than any of them knows about him, I don't trust them."

Thorin ordered his nephews, the next morning, they were to see how he was Bilbo and explain him that he could not leave it there until Thorin order it. After talking with him, they have to close the door so he could not leave. However, Gandalf intended to do something so that Bilbo could escape.

The last hope Bilbo had that all been a terrible nightmare, vanished when he realized he was still in Thorin's room. However, he don't have much time to think about it, because Fili and Kili came into the room. Bilbo was so glad to see them, he got up from the bed and ran to hug them.

And then he realized he had no idea what they were both there, so he asked them.

"We live here" said Kili. "Thorin is our uncle."

"We learned that you were attacked by orcs last night" Fili commented, a moment later.

Seeing the look of confusion on Bilbo's face, the brothers explained everything they could about the orcs and other demons.

Bilbo was surprised that all those there and that he never would have noticed them.

"The funny thing is that you are a mortal" Fili said, "and mortals can't see them."

"That's why Gandalf and Thorin are quite surprised. Thorin told us you killed one."

"It was lucky" he replied. Then he thought another interesting question. "Well, if you aren't like me, then what are you?"

"We are Guardians, take care to protect mortals from demons" said Kili.

"And is Thorin also a Guardian?" Bilbo asked, remembering how he had killed the demon last night.

"Yes. He is our king" Fili said, proudly.

Bilbo opened his eyes in surprise. He felt his head began to ache, it was too much information in too little time. Suddenly, he wanted to be in his apartment.

"Sorry, you can not leave here" Kili said, seeing him walk toward the door.

"What? Why not? Thorin said I could go today!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but not yet" replied Fili. Today we have a meeting with other Guardians and you can't leave here until the meeting end.

Bilbo pursed lips.

"I don't pretend to hear your secrets! I just want to go home, I promise not to interrupt. You just have to show me the way out.

"Sorry, but we can't let you go."

And, not content with denying passing, they left the room and closed the door. Bilbo heard the click of the lock. Too upset to think of something, he turned to lay on the bed and hugged the pillow which unfortunately was impregnated with the delicious Thorin's aroma.

He blushed, remembering that he also was upset with him.

But something strange happened when he was about to scream in despair, another click was heard. Bilbo stood and watched, amazed, that the door was slightly open. Thinking that someone had opened, he hurried but found no one in the hallway.

He decided not to think about it and took his chance. He carefully walked down the hallway until he found the staircase. All the curtains were closed and makes the house look dark, even though he knew the sun was out. He started down slowly; heard several people talking, but the sound of their voices coming from the living room, so he would have a chance to go through the lobby and get to the door without being seen.

He made every effort to move quietly, but a noise startled him and almost tripped on the last step, fortunately, an arm grabbed his waist tightly.

Then Bilbo looked at him.

"You should be more careful, mortal" the man's voice was so soft, that Bilbo felt like a caress in his ears. And then he put more attention on him. He was tall and had long blond hair and bright as it took him a moment to look away from him. His skin was smooth, and had something that made him seem elegant. He wore a blue and bright shirt.

The man smiled. Bilbo felt that he had not removed his hand from his waist. He began to get nervous.

"Thank you. I have to go..."

"Why?" he laughed "I want you to stay... I don't even know your name."

"Bilbo, but I..."

"'I'm Thranduil."

Then the man raised his other hand and placed it on his neck. And Bilbo again felt that warm feeling crossing him, but it was different that time and he couldn't explain why.

He saw Thranduil had felt something too, because his eyes darkened. Suddenly he looks like he wanted to be closer and he approached him.

"A little mortal ... But you're different, very different from the rest."

Suddenly he heard a groan and Bilbo felt he was taken away from Thranduil. Thorin had been placed between them. He seemed really angry. Bilbo shivered.

"Don't you dare touch him again."

And, to the dismay of Bilbo, Thranduil also responded to his anger.

"You can't tell me what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bilbo felt surrounded by a group of many strangers, he was stunned. And the truth is that it seemed that they were divided into two groups: those who apparently were by Thranduil's side and those who follow Thorin. So the altercation between the two had filled the place with a thick air of tension. Bilbo tried to get away, but everywhere he looked unfamiliar faces appeared, watching him with curiosity, annoyance and surprise.

"I wonder what a mortal is doing in our meeting" Thranduil said, looking at Thorin with obvious hostility.

Although the situation was still very confusing for him, Bilbo knew that "mortal" could only refer to him. All he wanted was to go home and convince himself that it was a nightmare, or at least make every effort to forget everything.

"He is my guest" Thorin said, crossing his arms.

Bilbo was surprised when he said that, especially after he disobeyed his orders. And although he did not like that they had locked him in that room he had to admit that he owed his life, so he felt a little bad for leaving the room. Certainly, at that moment he regretted having done it; for all that had caused his attempt to escape.

Thranduil turned his face to him and smiled. Bilbo could feel his eyes on his body and he can't help but blush. However, he wasn't the only one who noticed that look, because Thorin gave a sort of grunt annoying.

"I still don't understand why you are entitled to claim him. He is a mortal and you are not his owner. He is not under your command. I could ..."

"You will respect my house; you won't touch him" Thorin said, clenching his fists.

Then, while everyone was focused on the discussion, a pair of eyes met Bilbo's eyes; he could recognize them anywhere.

The eyes of Legolas.

Bilbo was so confused and scared about what had happened the night before he wanted most was to find a familiar face, and as he had not seen Fili and Kili since they had left him in the room, seeing Legolas made him feel almost relieved.

Judging by the flash in his eyes, Legolas also seemed very confused to see him in that place, though he smiled like he wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine and spread out his arms to him. Bilbo did not hesitate to run towards them. Bilbo felt a little safer when he felt his arms around him.

"Legolas, get me out of here. I want to go home."

"Calm down, everything will be fine, I promise," he said, stroking his head.

Then Bilbo could see Gandalf was involved in the discussion and took a long stick that he had not seen when the man was in the restaurant. He stood among the two and could get his attention.

However, thanks to his intervention, the two men left to focus on discussing and suddenly his eyes turned to Legolas and Bilbo. But they were not the only ones watching them.

Suddenly the noise that had flooded the lobby faded and was replaced by an awkward silence. Bilbo thought for a moment that the eyes of Legolas looked at Thranduil only and, because of the intensity of their eyes, Bilbo came to think that there was a silent dialogue between them. Then, Legolas blushed and shook his head. Bilbo felt that he must do something to prevent feeling more uncomfortable than he already was and walked away from Legolas. Although, to be honest, the main reason that he was separated from him was Thorin's fascinating blue eyes were watching him, and suddenly being too close to Legolas felt wrong.

Bilbo tried to look away from Thorin, but there was something in his eyes that made it impossible. And among his gaze remained longer in them was harder to concentrate on what was happening around him. His heart beat faster and his cheeks burned like he had fever. And then Thorin smiled and Bilbo could not help but smile back. A desire to approach him filled him completely and did not notice when his legs began to move towards Thorin. But Legolas grabbed his wrist, causing him not only to stop but to return to reality. Bilbo shook his head and felt a little ashamed of feeling so ... enthralled by someone he barely knew.

"Fili, Kili, take Bilbo back to my room ..."

At last Bilbo could see the two brothers break through the group of people who surrounded Thorin. Both smiled, but he couldn't, because he didn't want to return there, he just wanted to go home.

"I will not interrupt again, just let me go. I promise I'll go out quickly and noiseless" said Bilbo.

Legolas stood before him, to impede them approach to him. Of course, this caused them to be upset.

"I don't think that the mortal would like very much to be in your room, Thorin," Thranduil laughed, causing him growl. "Also, if he doesn't want to be with you can't make him stay, I will not allow it."

"Bilbo must be present at the meeting" said Gandalf's voice suddenly be heard much more serious and stronger than before.

Bilbo tried to protest, but a look of white-bearded man was enough to re-close his mouth. He was not the only one who was not happy with that decision.

"He has nothing to do with this" growled Thorin, "it is not his war. You can not risk him like that."

"Let others judge that." said Gandalf. Trying to be as gentle as possible, he looked at Bilbo. "Could you turn around so that everyone could see the mark on your neck?"

Bilbo put a hand right where it was that brand. He felt exposed.

"It's just a tattoo."

Gandalf shook his head.

"I know perfectly well that that's not a tattoo, Bilbo. And I know also that appeared on your skin recently. Wouldn't you like to know why? Did you never in all this time you wondered what it meant?

Yes, many times. And it was true he desperately wanted to have the answer, but now the answer seemed so close, he was afraid to know.

Gandalf, guessing his internal conflict, pulled out what looked like an old book, opened it to a page and showed to him. Bilbo paled in surprise to see, impressed perfectly in the leaf, the same two connected spirals that were in his skin.

So he made a decision and turned with his back to all those present. He could almost imagine their shocked faces when Gandalf showed them the sign and pointed to his neck.

Bilbo turned again. They all looked at him different now, but he didn't like it, he had never enjoyed being the center of attention and less in such strange circumstances.

"And what that means, Gandalf?" Thranduil asked, without taking his eyes from Bilbo.

"That is exactly what I wanted to discuss with you and it's also why we are all here, together. Now, if we return to the meeting, I will explain it in more detail."

Finally, they all agreed to return to the room. The issue had been interesting enough to continue protesting. As the men passed him, Bilbo heard whispers about him; apparently none of them could explain why a simple mortal had an ancestral symbol on his skin.

"Are you okay?"

The deep voice made him shiver and the touch of fingers on his cheek.

"I'm not sure," he said, "all this is too new for me."

Thorin leaned toward him and smiled.

"I will not allow anything happen to you, I promise. I'll protect you."

Bilbo felt his heart was stirred; the truth was that he was quite pleased to hear those words.

"But you must remember that he is not the only one who can protect you" said Thranduil, winking.

Thorin scowled.

However, Gandalf took the young man's shoulder and pulled him away from the two. In the room, he told him to sit on a sofa chair and he was placed, standing beside him. He didn't allow anybody approached him.

"Sorry, Bilbo, but your presence causes much ... tension," Gandalf said. In fact, he seemed somewhat amused by the situation.

Bilbo sighed and sank into the seat.

"As I had mentioned, before this conflict happened, I found this book of prophecies. It belongs to the ancestor of the generations of the sons of the Sun and the sons of the Moon" Gandalf began once everyone was silent "This book has clarified many of the things that are happening right now. And, unfortunately, one of its predictions talks about the return of the demons.

It heard some words of discontent. It had been decades that the problems caused by orcs, or some other demon, had been extinguished completely, of course, Gandalf was one of the few who remained alert, most of them thought that their problems were finally over.

Thorin stood up and spoke.

"I agree with Gandalf. At first I was incredulous, as all of you; however, last night I saw two orcs attacking a mortal. And I think it isn't the only attack that going to happen, I think it's just the beginning.

The wizard nodded to the leader of the sons of the Moon. Bilbo, on the other hand, wondered why Thorin had not mentioned that was he whom had been attacked by orcs.

"There have been several signs that have arisen in these days. It appears that something happened about three weeks detonated all this, except that I still cannot figure out why."

Bilbo sank into the seat, approximately that date had appeared the mark on his neck, however, he could not believe that everything was his fault, after all, he (as they said all of them) was just a mere mortal. The success of which Gandalf spoke could be the cause of what had happened to him. Maybe his tattoo was just another reaction of it.

"It is necessary to attack them now that they haven't recovered all his strength. If they did, all would be lost."

Bilbo shuddered at the memory of those creatures that had attacked him in the alley, he would not imagine what would happen if an army was attacking them. That whole situation was getting him increasingly nervous. Suddenly, he was desperate to regain his life as it was before being attacked. Although, a part of him disliked the idea because he thought, if weren't for this, he would never have met Thorin. Or maybe yes, since he had befriended his nephews.

"To achieve it, the two kings should join their forces" Gandalf said, directing warning looks at Thranduil and Thorin "if we not fight together we won't resist against the demons. The prophecies are quite clear about it."

The young mortal was increasingly surprised; he knew, by Fili and Kili, Thorin was a king among the Guardians, but never imagined that Thranduil was one of them too.

"It is impossible for the sons of the Sun and Moon's sons work together" Thranduil said giving Thorin an annoyed look.

"You will have to make an effort" said Gandalf, annoying to see that Thorin opened his mouth to protest. "If you don't, everything will be destroyed and the first race to fall will be the mortals."

The wizard placed one hand gently over the left shoulder of Bilbo, but after what he said, it was hard that he could calm down.

However, those words brought both kings turn their gaze to Bilbo. In their eyes seemed to soften somewhat.

The young mortal, too aware that those looks demanded too much and knowing he could not look at the two kings at the same time, decided to turn his head away.

Thorin gave a resigned sigh and watched the other king.

"I will try."

Thranduil looked at Bilbo. Finally he nodded.

Gandalf felt a little quieter, but he not allowed himself trust too, because the rancor which for centuries they had each other never faded and start working together (alough only to fight a common enemy) would not be easy. In addition, it was Bilbo's problem. It was clear to Gandalf that the two kings were attracted to him. He was too sure that he could ensure that this attraction could had taken them so suddenly that neither of them had found explanation to it. However, the problem arise when one of them decide to make Bilbo his consort, that could definitely end with the alliance. Gandalf rubbed his temples, trying to find a way to Bilbo can keep the alliance not to separate them more. However, at that moment he was useless to think of a solution.

"And Bilbo? What will happen to him? Why does he have that symbol on his neck?" Legolas said, who was next to Thranduil.

Now that Bilbo could see them so close to each other realized that closely resembled. His features were quite similar and also the way they moved ... Bilbo shook his head, he knew that was distracting his attention from everything that was happening, but he did not want to think about it, it was too much for him.

"The book mentions that when this ... symbol appears would be the sign that all this would end" Gandalf said, however, he would not say exactly what influence Bilbo would exert. It was better to wait until he could find a peaceful solution.

Thranduil frowned, suddenly looked very upset.

"We should not involve him, but if we decide to do, we need to provide him protection."

Gandalf looked at him for a moment, he seemed exasperated.

"It's not our decision; his fate is sealed since that symbol appeared on his skin."

"In this case we must make sure to protect him" said Thorin, who first agreed with something that Thranduil said.

Bilbo had stopped listening; all he could think about was those creatures that Fili and Kili had called orcs. No, he definitely was not made for those things. Gandalf had to be in a mistake. He was terrified, it was as if something heavy was pressing his chest and wouldn't let him breathe. He did not want to be there, he did not want. He wanted to return to his apartment, his home, even if it meant returning to his monotonous but safe life. Without completely react, he stood and crossed the room into the hall and opened the door to go outside.

Thorin and Thranduil stood up, as if they moved by an irresistible impulse to follow him, but Gandalf prevented them.

"He needs time alone."

Bilbo did not know where he was, but he walked a few blocks to find a cab. He entered hastily and only until the car moved he felt better. He wanted to forget everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He wanted to go back to the moment when he was just a young man, with nothing strange to hide ... without any mysterious symbol on his neck ... Bilbo discovered, upon arriving at his apartment, he could not recover from all that had happened in the past hours, he was tired, scared and did not want to do anything but he knew he had to get ready to go to work. Anyone would have said that, in his condition, it was best to refrain from going out and staying in his room, however, he thought that all he needed to forget everything was back to his tedious routine.

So he had to return to the restaurant.

He quickly showered and changed his clothes. He struggled, all the way to the restaurant, as well as much of the afternoon, to erase everything that had happened from his memory. But it was useless, he realized that he was constantly alert, every time when the bell rang, he turned expectantly, and believing that at any moment Legolas, Fili and Kili or Gandalf appeared.

Fred passed close him and winked when a handsome man entered the place; Bilbo frowned; at that moment envied his friend's ignorance and all people around him. They had simples and quiet lives and they had no idea what lurked in the night, they had no idea what kind of creatures that could go at any time and end their lives. And, then, while he served American coffee to a happy young couple who held hands eagerly, Bilbo could not help thinking that maybe being immersed in this terrible situation was not so bad... maybe it had some benefits.

He shook his head, angry at himself for the thoughts that crossed his mind. But he could not help blushing. It was late, he could not take it out of his mind. In his thoughts, Thorin's eyes had appeared as a bright memory between that wave of fear and confusion that had turned his head. He perfectly remembered having felt suspended a moment when he first saw them and also back to his memory the moment he believed he would fall and get lost in his deep blue eyes.

"I know what provokes that a man blush and have a dreamy expression like yours... Bilbo, I cannot believe you're in love ... finally!"

Bilbo quickly turned to his friend, he felt as if he had been discovered, only that this was not the case, since he WASN'T in love. The thought of feeling so strongly for someone who barely knew was ridiculous, so he should not worry about it. In addition, Fred always exaggerated.

"Is that beautiful man with long blond hair, isn't he?" Fred approached him and gave him a knowing look, "I knew it! He is so sexy ... What's his name?"

Bilbo glared at him.

"His name is Legolas, as I told you. But he is not! I mean ... there isn't a man, because I'm not in love."

Fred looked at him with an incredulous look, but (fortunately) decided not to insist.

"All right, if isn't that why you look like that (although I am never wrong), then ... what's wrong? You've been distracted all day."

"It's just that I have not felt well lately," said Bilbo, "but I think I'm tired, that's all."

"Nonsense!" Fred exclaimed, putting an arm around his shoulders "What you need is to have fun. The truth is, Bilbo, you never go to parties with us, it's time to give the night a chance."

But the young man could not help but wince when his friend mentioned that word, he could not help remembering the orcs. Would they be constantly lurking? Would he see any of them? How could he defend himself?

"Today we will go all to a great bar called the Nocturnal Sphere ... I think it's the best in the city, if I may give my opinion, so do not miss this opportunity. It's time to have a little fun, Bilbo. Not all in life is work ... No offense, but honestly, I always thought that your life is kind of boring."

Helplessly, Bilbo laughed, Fred had no idea what he wanted most at that moment was just that his life would be so boring as before.

"Is that a yes?"

Bilbo looked at him, not sure what to do, first liked the idea of thinking that if he just ignored everything that had happened nothing could harm him, but he was still afraid. But he realized too late that he accepted his friend's invitation. Before that night he would have rejected it, but he was desperate to find a way to forget it all.

When Bilbo got down the car, Fred and the rest of his fellows from the restaurant did it with him, he realized that maybe his friend had used inappropriate words to describe the Nocturnal Sphere, that was definitely not just a bar but a stunning nightclub. Bilbo did not believe that such places were for him, but it was too late to repent; he realized Fred was at his side and dragged him among all the people to the entrance.

Suddenly, once Fred and his friends made the guard to let them pass, Bilbo found himself surrounded by a thunderous music and colored lights cold around. He could barely see anything clearly, because all bodies moved from one place to another, sometimes rubbing between them, and at other times simply following the rapid music.

"Fred, I think you better ..."

"No, no, you will feel good after drinking something" assured him and dragged him to the bar, where he sat next to him. Soon Bilbo realized that the others had gone.

"Where are the others?"

Fred smiled.

"You cannot waste time in this place. They are probably dancing."

Bilbo wondered how much time had to pass to Fred leave him. His friend was quick to order two drinks with a rather strange name and began to turn his head anxiously.

"We only have to look for two men attractive ..."

Bilbo grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Actually, I think that's not necessary, at this moment I have not really wanted to dance."

"But you come to join the fun!" Fred exclaimed, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. For him it was too difficult to understand for someone who did not enjoy the music, alcohol and good company.

"No, I just want to distract myself, it's all."

Then a young man approached them and said a few words in Fred's ear, he blushed a little. His eyes met Bilbo's; he seemed to ask permission for something.

"Go, I'll be fine, really," he said.

And so, as he expected, he was completely alone. He was sat with a glass wich contained a electric blue liquid; he had not drunk anything yet and sincerely he was wondering what he was doing in that place. Perhaps the best thing would be to find Fred, say goodbye to him and ask for a taxi back to his apartment.

"Can I sit here?"

Bilbo was startled to hear the voice of another person close to his ear. He turned and saw a young man with short brown hair that offered a smile to him. He hoped he do not to invite him to dance because, although he was attractive, he seemed ... too happy; he probably already had a few drinks in his system.

"Yes, of course" he replied, kindly. But he turned in another direction to avoid making eye contact. His fingers were playing with the crystal glass.

"What's your name?"

"Bilbo" he said dryly. He began feeling bother for the young man's presence.

"I am Christopher" he said. Then Bilbo felt he took one of his hands. Abruptly, he withdrew. "I think you're very cute."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned to him to tell him he was not interested, but he realized that Christopher was too close to him. The young man reached out and his fingers began stroking Bilbo's. Again, he retired and the other began to bother.

"I have to go, sorry."

But when he was about to stand, Christopher took him by the wrist strongly, preventing him from moving. His face was too close; the alcoholic breath brushed his face.

"Will not you come with me to another place? We could be more comfortable," he insisted making a sly expression than any other would have seemed attractive, but that Bilbo found it repulsive at the moment.

"No, thank you. I would like you to let me go" said Bilbo, now frowning.

Christopher squeezed his wrists. He seemed really angry. He tried to kiss Bilbo, but he bowed his head back. And he quickly realized that hardly anyone would notice his situation, the music was blasting and with those lights they barely visible among all the figures.

"I said no!"

But the man just got closer.

"Get off me, you hurt me!"

And suddenly, Bilbo felt he was released. Christopher was not close him anymore and his wrists, though somewhat reddened by the force with which his fingers had touched them, were free again.

Bilbo looked up and realized there was someone else with them: Thranduil. He had tried so hard to forget what happened and now the presence of that king was distant, like if he lived just in his dreams. Although it had only been a few hours since the last time he saw him.

Thranduil, very easily, had taken one of Christopher's hands and was turning at an angle that looked really painful. With a simple movement had him at his mercy, the man could not even make an effort to free himself for fear that it would cause him more pain.

"I do not think I need to tell you that you should not approach him again" Thranduil said in a cold voice. It was strange because, although it seemed that he had not lost his composure and kept his voice in a calm tone, Bilbo knew all that coolness hiding a terrible anger.

"No, no ... I promise, I even won't look at him again" Christopher, his eyes were filled of tears."

Thranduil smiled, but in his eyes he could see the contempt he felt for the young man.

"You have to apologize" Thranduil said.

But Christopher just got released another moan of pain. Bilbo wanted to ask the king to end with the torture, but he was ignored. Thranduil twisted over a little more the man's wrist.

"Forgive me, Bilbo! I'm sorry, I am so sorry!"

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at Bilbo.

"I forgive him, just release him, please!"

The fingers of the king released his prey and Christopher soon run out of there. Probably the only people who noticed that something strange had happened, were the ones he had to push while trying to leave the place.

"You didn't have to do that ..."

Thranduil sat beside him and took his hands, however, completely contrary to what he had done with Christopher, now his touch seemed gentle, as if he was afraid that the touch of his fingers could hurt Bilbo.

"He deserved to die," said the king fiercely, seeing at the marks on Bilbo's skin.

"I'm fine."

Thranduil leaned over and kissed him on the wrists. Bilbo flushed.

"Thanks" he said.

"Just 'Thanks'? Don't you think I deserve more than that?" asked the king, arching his eyebrows at him.

"What?"

The king of long blond hair leaned over and placed his hands on Bilbo's knees.

"A kiss, for example."

Bilbo felt his heart racing and a warm feeling ran from his neck to the tip of his feet. Thranduil's face was inches from him and his eyes were dim. However, Bilbo shook his head.

But the king just laughed.

"Well, I think I can wait," he said, stroking Bilbo's lips. "Perhaps not much time, but I'll try to be patient."

"What are you doing here?" Bilbo asked, trying to change the conversation.

"That's exactly what I wonder, little mortal" Thranduil said. "I just saw you a few hours ago and I cannot get you out of my head, I had to see you again. Apparently, you are too tempting and irresistible for me..."

"Do you mean you followed me to this place?"

Thranduil smiled and leaned closer, his lips brushed Bilbo's neck, he could not help but shudder.

"I knew it, Bilbo!" Exclaimed a voice that made him react and separate from the king "I knew that Legolas was your... boyfriend."

But Fred interrupted himself when he approached and noticed that the man sitting next to Bilbo was not Legolas, though he looked like him.

Thranduil frowned for a moment, then his face took a serene expression.

"Really ... I'm sorry, I thought, you look a lot like..." Fred was truly sorry, it seemed that Thranduil's eyes intimidated him, "I just came to see if Bilbo was fine, but I see he has good company, I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt."

Bilbo flushed.

"You're not interrupting anything!" But Fred ignored him and he lost in the crowd.

"Legolas" Thranduil began looking at the young mortal intently "he met you first ..."

Bilbo nodded. It was strange but it seemed that the tone the king had used to say those words was overly soft.

"I'm sorry that my friend said that, he just was confused."

"Never mind, it is normal, after all, Legolas is my son."

The mortal's eyes opened, he was completely surprised by this information. It was true that he knew that he, like Thorin and the rest of his people were immortal, but it was hard to get used to the idea. Legolas and Thranduil, for example, seemed to have almost the same age.

And then another question came to him.

"That means you're ..."

"My wife died long ago."

"I'm sorry."

"A shadow darkened the king's eyes."

"I've spent many centuries alone, Bilbo."

The mortal, who often ruled by his good heart, could not help feeling sorry for Thranduil. Without realizing it, he stretched out his hand and placed it on one cheek of the king. The Immortal closed his eyes and smiled, he seemed to enjoy the feeling of Bilbo's fingers on his skin.

And then he realized something and pulled back again.

"Centuries?"

The Immortal laughed, the sound that had emerged from his lips was clear and smooth, like a caress.

"I am very old. And you, my little mortal... you are so young. I would like to drink some of that youth from your skin or your lips ..."

Bilbo groaned, but put a hand on his chest to prevent he approach more.

"He saved your life, right?" The king changed so fast the conversation, the mortal did not understand what he was talking about. And then he realized he was talking about Legolas, his son.

"Yes."

"And you feel attracted to him?"

Bilbo could not believe that Thranduil was asking him that kind of things. For a second, he did not even know how to respond.

"No ... I mean, he's just my friend."

"And Thorin? What do you feel for him?"

He felt his face burning, as if his body was betraying him. But it was ridiculous, he could not feel anything for someone he hardly knew. He had to stop thinking about him and Thranduil. And yet, it felt strange every time he thought of them and every time he saw them. He rubbed his temples, hoping to make sense of all the emotions that raced through his chest.

"I'd rather not to talk about it."

"Sorry, Bilbo, I did not want to make you feel bad" Thranduil said, taking his right hand. He made him look him in the eye. "This must be very difficult for you. After all, you're just a mortal."

"I don't understand why this is happening to me, I wouldn't... I do not know what to do... I'm still not completely sure that this is real, maybe I'm crazy."

Thranduil took one of his hands.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. You'll be fine."

The mortal sighed, thinking of the other king who also promised him the same. His thoughts were lost for a moment in the memory of his eyes, his hair, his scent ...

"If you wanted, I could take you to my house, you'd have anything you want in there," said Thranduil.

But Bilbo reacted and rejected him. He definitely was not ready to leave his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next week was not exactly what Bilbo expected, his attempts to separate from a reality that was just knowing by him plummeted with continued visits of the princes. The young man had the impression that Fili, Kili and Legolas went to the restaurant many times just to make sure he was fine. And while he liked his friends worry about him, the whole thing was starting to make him nervous and tense. The thought that he might need protection was ridiculous, but also reminded him the night he thought he was going to die and that did not improve things. In addition, when the three princes were in the restaurant at the same time (which fortunately happened in very few ocations), the place filled with an uncomfortable atmosphere of tension. It was clear that there was an ancestral rivalry (according to what Fili had told him once) among the sons of the Moon and the sons of the Sun.

There were days he felt so tense that, despite appreciating and liking their company, ended by asking them to leave the restaurant. And this was causing Fred, who was a tireless observer in those situations, scolded him for losing such a valuable opportunity. Because he had to say that he insisted that those visits were very strange and (according to his theories), they were attracted to Bilbo. So the fact that he was behaving so cold with them just ruined his chances of getting a boyfriend.

Lately Fred was wrong in everything he said. Bilbo was tired of denying his exaggerated theories and had chosen to ignore him the most he could. If he knew even a part of what actually happened, he was sure it would take away the desire to continue annoying him, but he did not want his friend lost much of his joy at discovering the truth.

"You definitely need some glasses" Fred said passing him with a tray with two cups of coffee and muffins.

Bilbo just rolled his eyes and continued wrapping the new packages of coffee that had arrived. He knew perfectly the tone of Fred and knew he would talk about the same as always. So he decided to ignore him, but when he returned and repeated what he had said, it was impossible for him to concentrate.

"Why?" He said wearily.

"Because someone who has good eyesight would not talk three men so handsome like you did," he complained. "How can you not see so lucky you are?"

"Gods, Fred, none of them are interested in me! They are my friends, that's why they come to see me."

Bilbo knew that nothing would convince him to say otherwise. Fred watched him like he was crazy but said nothing more. And, the next day, something happened that caused his friend to forget everything and do not bother him again. Although, for the first time, Bilbo would have preferred Fred's comments than the information that he knew that day.

He was making coffee when Fred approached him, his face pale and trembling constantly. Fred had always been very sensitive to things happening outside, especially if it was some violent event.

"See what was in the paper this morning!" he exclaimed, holding the daily. Bilbo did not need to unfold it; it was printed on the front. Apparently they had found the body of a young woman on the outskirts of the city in very poor condition.

Bilbo felt a tingling in his neck, just where stood the symbol that had appeared on his skin.

"They still have not found the guilty," said Fred. "And if it's a crazy of those that appear in the television series... a psychopath? What will we do?"

"Calm down, they will find him..."

"Not if he's smart and I read that they are smart... Also, see... it says they found the corpse with bites... bites! He is probably a fucking cannibal, do you hear me? A fucking cannibal..."

"Fred, I think you should sit a while" Bilbo said, clapping him on the shoulder. The young man held out his arms to take the paper but Bilbo hid it behind his back. "No, I think you have enough of this... I will make you some tea."

And even Bilbo tried to look calm, inside he was completely scared, because he was sure that Fred was wrong and that it was not a psychopath who murder that girl but something he had wanted to forget. He was sure it had been one of those creatures... a demon. It suddenly came to his mind the words of Gandalf and he knew he was right and the demons were regaining strength.

It had started.

At dusk, Fred was quieter, but Bilbo knew he could not stay alone, so he let him go before and he stayed in his place to close the restaurant. However, he was not alone for long, as Fili and Kili came.

"I know this is not going to like you, but it's an order" the younger apologized, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo had a bad feeling.

"Tonight we will accompany you to your home for you to take all your stuff and..." Fili explained "you will come to live with us."

"What? No!"

Apparently Kili had been right, he did not like it at all. He wanted to live in his apartment...

Kili sighed.

"Please, Bilbo, don't make it harder... They are Thorin's orders, we cannot disobey."

The mortal frowned.

"Thorin is not my king. I don't have to obey him."

"He is very worried about you" Fili said, "especially now, after what happened with the mortal woman..."

Bilbo shuddered, because he already knew that information.

"Thorin just wants to protect you" said Kili.

The mortal looked at them frowning, arms crossed. If it was true that Thorin was worried about him, why was not he who went to the restaurant? Why had not he seen him in days? Then Bilbo blushed realizing he really wanted to see him.

"Sorry, Bilbo, but nothing can prevent us take you with us today."

Bilbo allowed them to accompany him to his apartment, but he was still thinking of a way to make them desist from their purpose. However, just before entering his apartment, he felt a strange tingling in his neck and his body froze.

"Bilbo! Are you okay?" Kili approached him, concerned.

"They're coming" was all Bilbo could say before they heard a scream. The princes did not need more to take their sharp swords, Bilbo wondered where they had been hiding all this time that he could not notice them.

"Get out of here" Fili murmured beside him before they saw six orcs appear on the street. One of them carried a man by his hair while he screamed and kicked terrified. They seemed quite amused with him, until one of them noticed the presence of Fili and Kili and immediately broke the man's neck and left his body on the street.

Bilbo had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming.

Without knowing why he did it, he closed his eyes for a moment and wished that Thorin was there. In his mind he constantly repeated his name, as if he could hear it that way.

But that was ridiculous. So he stopped and concentrated on what was happening around him. Apparently no orc had noticed him, they were too busy trying to hurt the brothers.

And then Bilbo felt an indescribable fear, although he could see that they were very skilled with weapons, it was clear that the difference in number was affecting them. Kili had managed to beat one, but it meant that they had to confront five. And the death of one of them had only managed to increase their fury.

So no one could stop one of the orcs to stab a long sharp knife into Kili's abdomen. He went down. An expression of deep sorrow covered Fili traits, but despite he cast a worried glance at his brother, did not stop fighting. With his sword he cut the throat to the orc, but they still were four and Fili was only one.

Despite all warnings, Bilbo got close to Kili and knelt beside him. Kili gave him a weak smile.

"Bilbo"

Kili reached a hand to him and Bilbo took it in his. He pressed his lips on his hand. He felt completely useless, seeing as blood gushed from the wound of that prince. Kili was paler and colder.

"But you're immortal..." Bilbo snapped, as if those words could give back vitality to Kili.

"We are not get old, we cannot get sick, but we can be hurt..." said Kili.

Then, they heard a noise and saw a dark figure appeared before them. Bilbo felt his heart was stirred when he recognized Thorin. He joined his nephew in battle, his movements were so fast and accurate that the orcs quickly began to fall.

Bilbo reacted at that moment and ripped a piece of his shirt and put it on the wound of Kili and pressed hard to prevent the blood continued gushing.

However, just when Kili began to close his eyes, Bilbo felt something was wrong. He had to do something more... So, following his instincts, he gently removed the cloth was placed over the wound and put his hand and with the other held tight Kili's cold hand and laced his fingers with his.

"Everything will be fine," he smiled, "just stay with me."

Kili opened his eyes, as if he were responding to his words.

Then Bilbo began to feel strange warmth came over him and that feeling through his body to stay in the palms of their hands. A bright light covered them...

He was vaguely aware that someone else was coming to them, but Bilbo ignored them; all his energy was focused on Kili. And his eyes saw that the wound was closing. Bilbo had no idea what he was doing, and a part of him was scared, but also glad that it worked. He could see how life was returning to Kili's eyes.

The light went out and Bilbo had to stand up and move away from Kili, he felt strange, as if he had run many miles and his legs and arms were tired. He saw Thorin leaned and took Kili in his arms, happy to see him completely cured. Also Fili hugged him and Kili seemed a little embarrassed by so many tokens of affection.

"Okay, just let me get up... Yes, I can do it alone, Fili. I need to thank Bilbo..."

The mortal shook his head, but he regretted it because the movement made him feel dizzy. He really wanted to sit or lean on something.

"Don't thank me, I just... I don't even know what I did."

But Thorin approached him and took one of his hands. Bilbo flushed to see the excitement that shone in those blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"I had no idea you were a healer, Bilbo" Kili said, approaching him.

"A... what?"

"Are you okay?" Thorin leaned toward him with concern. He laced his fingers with his and then touched one of his cheeks.

Bilbo shook his head again.

"I'm just tired..."

"He lost a lot of energy to heal Kili" said Fili.

Thorin nodded to him and without that Bilbo could protest took him in his arms.

"You'll be fine," Thorin promised.

Bilbo nodded and put his face on Thorin's chest, it was very hard to resist him. And he did not protest, even though he knew that Thorin would not take him to his department.

He returned to the place he thought he would not return in a while; Thorin left him in a large sofa and Fili and Kili were commissioned to watch over him while the king went in search of Gandalf.

"It's not necessary, I think I'm better," said Bilbo.

Kili touched his forehead.

"Your skin feels cold" said he and immediately brought a blanket with which to cover him.

"Thanks, but..."

"It's the least we can do for you after saving my life," interrupted Kili.

Bilbo flushed.

"I... I think you're overreacting."

But he could not continue because Fili came with a cup that seemed to contain a hot liquid.

"It's chocolate" the prince said when Bilbo gave him a curious look.

"Thank you."

The truth was that the chocolate was pretty good and managed to make him feel better. The brothers sat beside him.

"You room is next to ours. When you feel better we'll take you to see it" Kili said, stroking the hair of the mortal.

"My room?"

Fili nodded.

"You will live here from now."

"Here? But I..."

"Do you really still want to live in that place after what happened?" asked Kili "If we had not been there... Well, what I mean is that you'll be safer here."

Bilbo frowned, but said nothing because he knew he was right. It would better to accept their offer, it would not hurt him to live there at least until everything calm down.

The three heard a noise, but soon realized it was producing by the sound of Thorin and Gandalf's steps. The king threw a scowl to his nephews and they both got up from the sofa, leaving Bilbo alone.

"Well, as you explained me everything that happened" Gandalf began, looking at Thorin, "now I want you to tell me how you got there, how did you know they were in danger?"

The king was a little uncomfortable; his eyes fell on Bilbo a few moments.

"I heard him calling me" he said. Bilbo felt his cheeks blushed.

"Did you do it, Bilbo?" asked the wizard.

The mortal nodded, not daring to look at Thorin.

"I thought about him" said, in a faint voice.

Gandalf looked at him a moment, curiously, but made no comment. He approached the young mortal and touched his forehead and hands.

"Seems like you're getting better," said Gandalf, smiling. "But what you did was risky."

"I don't even know what I was doing," said Bilbo.

"And that's just why it was risky. It seems you are a healer, Bilbo."

The mortal watched him, confused.

"A healer is someone who has the power to heal others just by touching them. It's wonderful, we had not had a healer in ages... you must be the only one. And you have to learn how to use your gift, but we'll talk later about it, now you need to rest."

Bilbo had heard every word carefully, but just at the moment when Thorin sat beside him it cost him too much to concentrate. Especially when the king put one arm around him.

"And I think you should accept the offer of Thorin and stay to live here, it is much safer for you," said Gandalf.

Bilbo nodded. Thorin leaned forward and gently touched his face.

"I'll take care of you."

"But... Can I continue with my normal life, can't I?" He asked, turning to Gandalf, to avoid looking at Thorin directly.

"Bilbo, in case you have not noticed, your life is not normal."

"What I meant is that if I can keep going to the restaurant, I need to work..."

"Why do you need to work?" Thorin said, approaching him, "I can give you everything you need."

Bilbo thought his heart would get out of his chest if Thorin still smiling at him that way. He turned away from him, hoping that would be enough to concentrate.

"I really appreciate it, but I'd rather be me who pays my stuff" he said. He saw Thorin open his lips to say something else, but Gandalf interrupted him.

"Okay, you can keep going to the restaurant."

"Thank you."

"Now is better that you go to rest."

Thorin leaned over him to take him in his arms, but Bilbo shook his head and stood up, assuring him that he could walk on his own.

"Let me guide you" said the king, taking his hand.

He said where there were the rooms of Fili and Kili and his (although Bilbo already knew that since he had been there).

"If you need anything just knock on my door, no matter what time it is, okay?" said Thorin leaning towards the mortal.

Bilbo nodded nervously. The king smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Thank you... for everything," the mortal said.

"It is a pleasure for me" Thorin said, giving him a kiss on the forehead, making Bilbo shiver.

Then, when he was in his room he realized that it might be hard to live there with Thorin so close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bilbo woke up very early that day; he couldn't rest in all night. Apparently, his body still refused to be in that place. He truly missed his department. He did not know what to do so he decided he'd better get dressed and go out for a moment. He left the room and watched the corridor; he did not hear any noise, he wondered if it was because everyone was asleep or because there was anyone in the house.

He shivered as he walked down the hall, perhaps that feeling was because the only time he had been in that place it had been full of noise and confusion, 'cause the meeting he had been against his will.

He crept up the stairs, he had always thought he had an extraordinary ability to go unnoticed, one that was completely ruined when that symbol had appeared on his skin. For some reason, since that day he felt like he was the center of attention of all. As if people had a strange urge to turn towards him, although it could be just his imagination and he could be wrong. Hee wanted to be wrong, because he never liked people to observe him.

Then, just when he thought he could down the stairs without attracting attention, he heard someone opening a door. He froze, as if he felt guilty, which was odd as he had not done anything wrong.

"Hello. You must be Bilbo."

The mortal turned, thinking it would be rude to run towards the exit. The first thing he saw was a pair of kind eyes and that was enough for him to relax. The man smiled at him. Bilbo knew he had seen him before, but he did not know his name.

"Hi..."

"My name is Bofur" he said, approaching Bilbo.

The young man did not know what else to say at that moment; he just wanted to go down the stairs and out for a while. Bofur looked at Bilbo amused and he wondered if he knew anything of what had happened the night before.

"Fili said you saved the life of his brother."

And there was his answer, apparently in that place the news traveled fast. He could not help but blush. He did not like that all continue to insist that he was a hero, on the contrary, he was weak; last night had barely managed to react in time, he had never felt so scared.

"He also told me that you'll live here."

Bilbo nodded.

"Just until everything go back to normal, then I returned to my apartment" he said, quickly. He could not help it, he really wanted to come back, even though he had only spent a night there.

Bofur smiled and stroked his face.

"Do not worry, we are very friendly here. Soon you will feel at home, I promise."

The young man hesitated, but said nothing.

"And where you were going before I left my room?" He asked curiously.

"I just ... wanted ... down to the living room" he lied, not knowing why he did it.

"I'm going with you" Bofur said taking his hand, Bilbo did not even have a chance to protest.

Actually he wanted time to think, but he could not ask him to leave him alone, after all Bofur was kind to him.

"Have you had breakfast? Do you want me to cook you something?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry" said Bilbo, feeling embarrassed.

Bofur seemed to insist, but he stopped when he saw Gandalf and Thorin enter. Bilbo guessed that the two went out at night and suddenly felt very curious to know where they had gone. The only thing that he was certain, from the expression on Thorin's face, was that he was upset with the wizard, though he could not know why.

"There must be another way," Gandalf said, he still unaware of Bilbo's presence.

The wizard watched with annoyance.

"He is the only one who knows about this, if we want Bilbo to..."

But he stopped when he saw the mortal. Thorin turned and his blue eyes fixed on him and how Bofur was holding his hand. He frowned and walked to Bilbo and Bofur had to get up and stay away from the mortal.

"I'm glad you're awake, Bilbo, because I have something important to tell you" said Gandalf.

Bilbo tried to look at him, but the closeness of Thorin distracted him, especially when he placed his hands on his face and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

The mortal nodded and struggled even though he could not help but blush; he liked that Thorin cared about him.

"I know this is difficult and confusing for you, Bilbo, but we cannot waste time. You're a healer and you need to learn all you can about your gift; we need you, especially with the coming war."

Thorin tensed beside him, Bilbo did not understand why.

"I'd offer to help you, but I don't know much about healing, however, I know someone who does..."

"I don't think we can trust him."

"We discussed this before" the wizard growled, "I will not change my mind. Although he isn't a healer, Thranduil is the most knowledgeable about them, all manuscripts about that gift are in the library of the sons of the Sun and you know it, Thorin."

Bilbo flushed, he still was not sure how he felt with Thranduil, but he did not think it was a good idea.

"I'll talk to him, although I think he wants to help Bilbo..."

"Of course wants" growled Thorin.

The wizard ignored him.

"Thranduil will be... a kind of guide for you. You'll have to see him every day to learn more about your gift and you can use if... we need you."

Bilbo wanted to protest, but he knew he had no choice, so he just nodded. Gandalf smiled, trying to encourage him and then he said good bye to Thorin and Bofur. He came out of there quickly, Bilbo wondered if he had time to rest.

"You can go, Bofur. I need to talk with Bilbo" Thorin said, frowning. Bofur looked annoyed, but said nothing, he gave a worried look to the mortal and went up stairs.

"I think it is best for you if I go to the restaurant every day," the king started, looking at the mortal with attention.

"You don't need to do it!" He immediately exclaimed "I know how to get here, and I've always traveled at night..."

Thorin smiled and wrapped his arms. Bilbo felt his heart began to beat rapidly. His face seemed to be on fire.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" He asked "it's very dangerous to go out alone."

Bilbo sighed, feeling himself like a burden. He did not want to become a nuisance to anyone, much less for Thorin; he wondered if this idea had been his or Gandalf had asked him to watch over him. Either way, he felt bad.

"Maybe I can make one of my classmates take me here" he began, "so that you don't have to do it..."

"It will be a pleasure for me, Bilbo" Thorin interrupted him, taking one of his hands. "I want to protect you."

"Thanks" he said shakily. He looked away, because he was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. Thorin moved closer and kissed his neck, it was something quick, just a touch on the lips, but Bilbo was so affected that he could not help but shudder completely.

"Bilbo..."

The boy was too nervous to go with him, so he took a ridiculous excuse and walked away quickly from Thorin. Despite his strange behavior, before climbing the stairs, he turned to see the king again and he thought he saw him smile. Apparently his behavior amused him or perhaps he was mocking him, Bilbo was not quite sure.

The restaurant was full and thanks to it he could forget everything that had happened and focus on the customers for a few hours. And at night he was so tired he did not even have the energy to think about the "tattoo" or Gandalf... although he thought of Thorin. He could not help; it would take a few hours for him to arrive, but he still was nervous. As hard as he tried, he could not make his heart stop jumping every time he remembered him. He knew that was a bad sign.

"Take it seriously, Bilbo. You should not go home, not alone at least" said Fred, he was very nervous lately, especially after the news that appeared in the newspaper. "Listen, my friends are going to pick me up and they could take you to your department, believe me, it is much safer if we go together."

Bilbo wanted to avoid telling your friend that Thorin would pick him up, because he knew Fred would make a drama about it, but he insisted so much that he had to tell the truth to comfort him.

"Actually, someone is going to come" he said, like he did not care about it.

But Fred's eyebrows arched in surprise and curiosity. And Bilbo knew he would not leave him quiet long after giving him that information.

"Really? Who is he? What is his name?"

The young man sighed, annoyed.

"It's nothing important, really..."

"Is the blonde who looks like Legolas, isn't he?"

"What? No! Why do you ask that?"

"Because the day I saw you two together he seemed quite interested in you. And 'cause this moment he just arrived and if he does not come here to see you... then what else?"

"He is not interested..." but Bilbo was interrupted, as if the words of his friend just came to his mind in that moment. "What did you say?"

"He just arrived and is approaching us"

Bilbo almost drops the plate that was in his hands, but he managed to hold it on time. He turned, hoping that Fred was wrong and he had confused Thranduil with someone else, but he was not.

"I wanted to see you again," said the king, smiling.

Bilbo flushed, hoping that Fred had not heard anything, but he knew his friend was putting attention to every word.

For a second, he wondered how he would react if Fred knew that Thranduil was actually a king... he probably would be fascinated with the information...

Thranduil leaned forward and stroked his hair. Bilbo wondered why whenever the king saw him, he seemed desperate to make physical contact and also he wondered why every touch of his fingers caused him a shudder quite pleasant throughout his body.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bilbo, when he could concentrate enough to speak.

The king smiled; the young man thought his eyes darkened a little.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be near you, Bilbo" he admitted and immediately the mortal regretted speaking. "You're becoming an addiction for me."

The mortal swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. He turned his head and was glad that some customers still remain in the restaurant.

"Listen, why don't you sit at one of the tables? I need to serve customers, but maybe later..."

"I'll do it, Bilbo!" said Fred happily "Don't worry, either way it is almost to close."

And before he could protest, Fred snatched the tray he had on his hands and walked away. Thranduil took his chance and took Bilbo's hand. He led him to a table and sat next to him, very close.

"Gandalf talked to me," the king said, "He told me you're a healer and you need my help to properly develop your gift."

Bilbo nodded, not knowing what else to say, and was too distracted because Thranduil was stroking his neck at that moment.

"Apparently you become more valuable every moment, my little mortal" the king leaned closer.

"So... will you help me?" Bilbo asked, trying to distract him.

"Of course... despite all the times you had rejected me."

"What do you mean?"

Thranduil frowned.

"I know you're living with Thorin."

"Yeah, I—I had no other option," he said, which, in a way, it was true.

"You'd be safer with me" the king insisted.

"But... I promised Gandalf I would stay there, and it will not be for long" he added and the truth was that he really wanted it, he had just spent a day and he already missed his department, everything was happening so fast, he was not even sure he understand the situation in which he found himself.

Thranduil sighed in exasperation. He said no more, but Bilbo thought he would not give up so easily. However, his mood changed again. His eyes twinkled as they met those of mortal.

"And what about the kiss you owe me? Won't you give it to me?"

The king leaned closer; his lips almost touched Bilbo's. But the young man agreed at that time that Thorin come by the restaurant and he probably already be on his way. So he stood up and walked away from Thranduil, hoping that he decided to leave early, because he knew that they didn't bear each other. He thought his sudden movement could have made him angry, but when he turned to look he saw the glimmer of a smile on his lips, as if all that amused him. He stood up and turned toward him.

"What if we talk tomorrow?" he suggested, hoping that he decided to leave.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"You look nervous..."

"What? No! Of course not."

The king folded his arms; he did not seem to be willing to leave there soon.

"Actually, I planned to stay until you get out; I cannot let you go back alone."

"It's not necessary..."

"So ain't you the one who came for him?" said Fred, at the worst possible moment. Apparently he was hearing the conversation. "But Bilbo, you told me that someone would pick you up."

The young man wanted to punch him, but it would be too obvious 'cause Thranduil was stood before them.

Suddenly the king's good humor vanished.

"Wait! Is not the one on the motorcycle? Is he, Bilbo?"

Of course it was. Thorin looked too dangerous with his black jacket and got off of that amazing motorcycle. Bilbo blushed as he entered and smiled at him, and he hoped no one noticed his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

Of course, when Thorin realized that Thranduil was there, near Bilbo, his smile faded from his lips immediately.

"I have a bad feeling about all this" Fred muttered beside him. Although, instead of looking scared, he looked quite excited.

"Thorin" Thranduil said, trying to sound polite. However, the other king did not even bother to pretend to be kind.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped, too abruptly. He approached Bilbo and stood beside him, though it seemed that he wanted to stand in front of him to prevent Thranduil get closer.

"Gandalf told me Bilbo needed my help and I came to talk to him about it," said the King. "I want to start tomorrow."

"Okay," said Thorin, trying to control himself, "but it have to be in my house, under my supervision."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow.

"The knowledge that I will pass to Bilbo cannot see anyone else. My family has kept it for centuries..."

"I don't care anything about what you have on your damn manuscripts!" growled Thorin. "The only thing that interests me is Bilbo and I will not leave him alone with you."

The young man did not take it anymore and decided to intervene.

"It could be in my apartment," he started, "Thorin could stay in the livingroom while Thranduil and I are in mybedroom..."

Thorin scowled.

"...with the door open."

Bilbo looked at them for a moment, waiting for an answer, then he stared Fred and while he still watching carefully Bilbo did not think he had heard nothing important or understand something that the two kings were talking. In fact it seemed more fascinated by the fact that they were arguing and not exactly what they said. Or he just looked at them simply because they were both attractive.

Finally, the two were agreed, but they did not seem at all happy with it.

"Come on, Bilbo," Thorin said, apparently he wanted him to stay away from Thranduil.

"Could you close the restaurant?" He asked to his friend.

He did not answer but nodded, without looking away from Thorin and Thranduil.

"See you tomorrow, Bilbo" Thranduil said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead without the other king could stop him.

Bilbo sighed, knowing that the next week would be difficult. However, he forgot everything when he stood on the motorcycle behind Thorin and, hoping he would not notice that he enjoyed it, he clung to his waist tightly.


End file.
